Technology development drives social progress and communication technology is developing rapidly, becoming increasingly relied upon by the general public. Electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and smart watches, have become a part of people's lives. While electronic devices are rapidly popularized, application programs of various types and functions are being developed, bringing significant convenience to people's lives.
In electronic devices, each application program corresponds to a different application program identifier such as an icon, filename, button, or other interface object or element. When a user uses an electronic device, it is necessary to enter into the application program through an interaction with the application program identifier on the desktop or in the menu bar.
The inventor has identified the following technical problem in the prior art during realization of the technical schemes in the embodiments described herein: when a user starts the application program through the application program identifier, the function of the application program loaded and the application program interface displayed each time are always the same, and the user needs to click on the corresponding function after opening the application program if they need to use a certain function of the application program. For example, when the user uses the camera of a mobile phone and clicks on the camera identifier, a rear camera is turned on by default to acquire images. When taking a selfie, the user needs to turn on the front camera by clicking on the camera switching button, and cannot enter into a selfie mode directly by the application program identifier. That is to say, the loaded application program interface is fixed when the application program is started each time in the prior art; thus, there is a technical problem where the function of the application program identifier on the electronic device is singular.